


The Golden Cock

by Younghoon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Fairy Kim Younghoon, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Prince Ji Changmin | Q, Sexual Humor, Thief Son Youngjae | Eric, Vampire Lee Juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Younghoon/pseuds/Younghoon
Summary: When Soniya's queen suddenly becomes ill, the 3rd oldest son, Changmin is suddenly tasked to retrieve a legendary mystical being called The Golden Cock™. Along the way, he meets a fairy named Younghoon of Cloverinne who he soon finds out is painfully gay; and it does not help that Changmin gets hard everytime he sees Younghoon get very serious or angry.TL;DRIt's a crack fic with two chapters and the ending is rushed
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a royalty AU, they will make use of some archaic words/grammar
> 
> thou: you (subject)  
> thee: you (object)  
> thy: your  
> you: y'all (subject and object)  
> don't: not  
> will not: nill
> 
> AND THIS IS VERY MUCH ONE OF THE DUMBEST FICS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FORGIVE ME

"Prince Changmin, here you are," Changmin looks away from the window to look at the one calling for him. It was a servant, yes, from his plain clothing to his inelegant and peasant gestures. Clearly a new employee, Changmin thinks as the servant approaches him with a humble smile. Changmin squints his eyes at him. What does this man want?

"For what am I needed for?" Changmin asks the servant, not showing emotion. The servant bows, a sign of respect, before straightening his back and looking down. Mayhaps, he is not as inexperienced as he had thought of, Changmin muses. It was clear that the servant had some manners.

"Your father has come to ask for you, your highness. Your mother, the queen, has caught a very fatal fever," the servant relays and Changmin's eyes widen. His mother was sick with a fatal illness? When? He had just arrived from Airino yesterday to come to the new of his mother being ill? He nods and immediately leaves the servant, briskly walking to where his mother's chambers were. He was worried. He does not want her to pass away. It was still too soon. She was still a young woman.

He traverses through the maze of hallways in their palace, not sparing any servant nor worker a glance or even a slight greeting. He needed to be there in his mother's room. He cannot afford to be wasting time.

Finally, a few minutes later, he was in front of a door, a familiar one. Immediately, he opens it, not bothering to knock. He startles the people inside the room; but his father, though, was unfazed by his presence, eyes still gazing at his wife's bed-ridden state.

"Changmin," his father, the king, looks at him. "My dear son," he says as he beckons his son to come nearer, closer. Changmin obeys and walks to his worry-stricken father. His father places his hand on his shoulder, giving him a melancholic look. "Thy mother is ill," he tells him. "Our doctors are not able to tell which ailment she hath. However, they have said that we are able to heal her."

"Can we?" Changmin asks his father, hopeless. "The illness is fatal as I have been informed. Is it not yet hers end?" He looks at his bed-ridden mother, sleeping peacefully, trying to forget the pain she was in. It was difficult for him to look at. It was unbearable. He cannot see her like this. He was losing hope in his mother's recovery when he had been informed of its fatality.

"Have thou ever heardst of the golden cock?" his father then asks and Changmin shakes his head, unknowing of the bird he was talking about. The name was indeed unfamiliar. It confuses him as to why his father would suddenly say such thing.

"I cannot say I have for I have yet to," Changmin replies. His father smiles sadly to him, a smile to remind him of how much pain he is in, but there was hope in his eyes too. Changmin cannot discern why he has it; but somehow, it gives him hope too. 

"Let me tell it to thee, my son," his father says, making his son sit beside him. Changmin obeys, sitting beside his dear father, listening once more to a story as if he was a young lad again.

-

The golden cock lives at the mountain of Revelia, miles away from the kingdom of Soniyo. It was said that the cock has the power to cure any sickness, any disease as soon as any ear has heard its crow once its eye has seen an ounce of sunlight.

It was spoken that anyone who dares venture out to take the cock home will face many difficult challenges. The road to something of such great power requires tons of perseverance and hardwork. It was not for a anyone to do as pastime for it can cost you your life. People have recounted telling about scary serpents and gigantic beasts threatening to kill.

Hence why successfully obtaining the cock will lead to various wonders and mystics never have ever been seen before by any man. It was a difficult treasure; and those who have obtained it, deserve to have it.

-

"Why art thou telling me this?" Changmin asks, confused as to why his father was telling him the story of a rooster with magical healing abilities.

"Since my son, thou art the one who will bring the cock to me. Canst thou do it?" his father says, making Changmin's confusions be cleared.

"Yes, father,"Changmin then nods, standing up. "I can."

-

Changmin sighs as he takes a look at the map he was given. It was a map that points toward the mountain of Revelia. However, as much as he wants to understand it, he simply cannot. It was far from his understanding. It was too complicated.

He groans, ruffling his cherry red hair. He should have listened to their scholars for when he was having his classes. He was a fool in this. How can he find the cock when he, himself, is as foolish as a peasant? He needs more knowledge to understand this.

He sighs as he sits down on the grass, plopping and leaning his back on the trunk of a tree. He was tired, exhausted even. He had been walking for hours. It was straining his legs. Besides, he needs to study the map, make it make sense in his head. He cannot go venture out and be like a chicken without its head, ignorant to where he is going.

He looks at the map once more, wanting to figure out where to go. However, as he tries to decode each landmark, each direction, each path; he finds himself starting to get droopy, sleepy and wanting a chance of slumber; and so he does. Unknowingly, his eyes close and he starts sleeping amidst the the trees. His satchel was beside him, the map on his lap; and as he lie there, a stranger approaches him...

...and kicks him in his testicles.

His eyes shot open as he looks up, clutching his testes, whining in pain. The stranger glares at him for a reason he does not know. What had he done for this stranger with whom he has never met in his lifetime to hit him in one of his most vulnerable body parts?

The pain was unbearable. It was making him want to throw up. It was nauseating—the pain was. How dare this man?

"What...had I...done?" he gasps out in between breaths as he tries to peek at the stranger, hoping to see their face even though the moon light was non-existent at this time. It was a new moon. He cannot see anything. All he sees is darkness.

"It was foolish for thee to sleep in this forest where many beasts may come to hunt thee as their dinner. Come, let's enter my house," they say. Changmin shakes his head. No, he cannot. This person was a stranger.

"Thou me...not, stranger, for...I am...a prince, Changmin of...Revelia. Also, thou...might be some personage...of cannibalism or thievery. I simply...nill come with...thee," Changmin says, making the stranger rolls their eyes although he cannot see the action be done as so.

"Thou art at my house, dimwit," they say, making Changmin look behind him. It made him open, easy to be attacked; and so the next thing he knows, he was being kicked in the head—right at the cheek—and falling to an unknown space. 

He passes out after.

When he opens his eyes, he was met with a light so bright he had to close his eyes once more. He groans before sitting up, unable to discern the fact that he was in a rather comfortable couch until it hits him.

"Oh, thou hast awoken," he hears a familiar voice. He rubs his eyes as he looks at the direction of the source of the voice. There he sees an extremely bewitching man. He gapes, unable to fathom the fact that the man in front of him was, in fact, the man from before. "Art thou feeling well?" he asks as he takes a seat beside Changmin, caressing the prince's bruised cheek. Changmin flinches, not used to being touched in such a way by another man.

"Thou shall not touch another man like that," Changmin scolds him, shaking his head profusely. The handsome man looks at him with this scornful look, making Changmin's heart race. Why is he feeling like this for another man? Also, he looks amazing with that look—Changmin, no.

"Whatever dost thou mean?" the man says as his scornful look changes into something more sardonic. He holds unto Changmin's face once more, eyes mocking and finding hilarity at the prince's reactions. "I am merely wanting to take a look of your bruise," he says, peering at his purpled cheek, face uncomfortably close. They were mere millimeters apart. It was becoming too warm, especially for Changmin. He could feel the man's breath on his skin.

He was frozen, unable to tell the man to back off. It was as if he was put into a spell by the man. He was stiff.

Actually, his genital was also stiff because of the proximity, but he does not mind it right now. It would soften after a while.

Why is his penis stiffening because of anither man anyway? Surely, he is not a sodmite, is he?

"Ah," the man says close to Changmin's ear, flirtatious and coquettish as if he was some whore from a brothel. It made Changmin harder. "It looks to be healing, I suppose," he tells, retreating from his place, making Changmin sigh in relief (something the man took notice of, but cared nothing about). "I think some ice would be good, right, my prince?" he asks, and Changmin looks away, his face crimson from the contact earlier, a visible bulge in his pants twitching, making the man chuckle at the prince's predicament.

"I'm Younghoon of Cloverinne, Bloomeria," the man introduces, bowing before standing up and leaving Changmin on his own at the couch. "I am what thou wouldst call a fairy—in more ways than one," he winks.

That was when Changmin knew that he was with a sodomite.

"Get away from me!" Changmin shrieks as he backs up on the wall, wanting to get away from Younghoon, a sodomite. That word leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. No one wants to be called a sodomite—it was basically a death sentence. "Do not touch me! How darest thou touch me? Dost thou want to sodomize me? Is that what thou wantest? Well, I nill be sodomized by thee!" he fits.

Younghoon laughs at Changmin's sudden outburst, sashaying to another room, not minding Changmin's little paroxysm of homophobia. He had been feeling hungry at one point and was wanting to go eat some bread for supper, Changmin's little fit was a simple laughable nuisance—if he could even call it as one.

"Ignore me not, thou sodomite!" Changmin screams at him, but Younghoon pretends that he does not hear anything, humming to himself as he cuts a piece of bread with a cup of tea in hand. He was hungry; and as such, his stomach is a priority. His hunger was more important.

Changmin watches as Younghoon eats, his stomach feeling hungry as he has yet to eat anything. He bites his lip, unable to decide whether he should join Younghoon, a sodomite, in eating or starve. 

He chooses the latter. He shall not have any interaction with a (handsome) sinner.

A few minutes later and Younghoon comes to him with a plate of bread and a glass of water in hand. Changmin stares at him as Younghoon sits beside him. He scoots away, desiring to not interact with the fairy—a sodomite.

He looks away, avoiding to see Younghoon's rose beige skin, warm brown eyes and platinum blonde hair. No, he will not interact with a sodomite. He will even starve if he has to. 

His stomach then growls, making Younghoon chuckle. The pain was getting unbearable. He was used to always eating until full. This was so unfamiliar to him. He has to eat. He needs to eat. He—

"Just eat, my prince," Younghoon finally says, and Changmin looks at him. "I swear I put not my sodomy in it. It is merely food—simple plain food for one's stomach to digest. It is edible, I promise."

Changmin scratches his hair before pressing his lips into a thin line and slowly taking the plate of bread and starting to eat. Younghoon smiles at him, but he looks away. That smile was making him feel things.

He does not want it. He does not desire these feelings of butterflies and nervousness.

"My prince," Younghoon starts. "Why art thou so repulsed by the thought of sodomy? I think it is not bad," he says.

Changmin keeps quiet for a moment, munching on his bread and chewing it before he swallows. Then he speaks. "It is bad."

"Ah, yes," Younghoon clasps his hand in sarcasm, an action Changmin had definitely noticed, but had no care about. "Your stupid religion, I suppose," he says, making Changmin look at him. "Have I said anything to trigger thee, my prince?"

"My religion is not stupid," Changmin replies, grumbling and munching on the bread. The bread tastes good he supposes.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it is not," Younghoon says. "For me, it is as stupid as an uneducated peasant. The way you practice it is so inhumane it makes me laugh that you believe in such a religion."

"Stop."

"No, I nill," Younghoon says, smiling. "I have read the book, having been fluent in Latin; and I can say, the way you have interpreted it is so corrupt. It is almost laughable," he guffaws. "It is such a contradictory too that it is so ironic. Destroying cities because of sodomy and then saying that you should love each other and forgive continually?" 

Changmin looks away. Younghoon has a point.

"Your religion definitely has a bias against people who are not considered normal—and is racist too as well as prejudiced," Younghoon says, looking elsewhere other than Changmin.

"Canst thou stop?" Changmin asks. "I asked not for my religion to be mocked and belittled as something that is not good, because it is good."

"Then explain," Younghoon requests, looking at him in the eye. Changmin gulps, his dick starting to harden once more at the sight Younghoon was giving him. "Explain why your priests are corrupting towns, exploiting people, making them believe lies, and fostering evil and prejudice against minorities? Explain why people are killing other people—people who have done nothing, but are killed because of a 'flaw'. Doth your religion not condone murder? Doth not your religion desire to foster peace and acceptance? If so, then what occured? What occured for your religion to be what it is now?"

"I..."

"In this day and age, the corrupt are who rules. They are the ones who foster evil within the communities. If this continues, then I fear for your descendants. I desire not for a religion like this to rule the minds of your people because if this continues, then I think your world will be eviler than your rendition of hell."

Changmin looks away.

Younghoon sighs, looking away once more. "I am rueful, my prince, for I may have caused you discomfort. I mayhaps, have gone too far. Take my word with a grain of salt—"

"No, thou art right," Changmin says, stopping Younghoon. "My religion is unbecoming of what it should be," he says. "I suppose it is my time to change it, but as of now, I have to go. I have to go to the mountain of Revelia. I need to have the golden cock. I have to heal my mother," he says, making Younghoon look at him.

"Then if I may," Younghoon speaks up. "May I accompany thee?"

Changmin smiles.

"If thou wantest then thou mayest."

-

Travelling with Younghoon was an adventure itself. The older was very expressive and friendly as well as knowledgeable that Changmin almost thought they were merely hanging out instead of venturing to go to the mountain of Revelia. He had tons of stories in his pocket, and was very fond of intelligent conversations about things he has interest in—if his argument about Changmin's religion is something to go by.

Younghoon was also an adept at languages, teaching Changmin about a lot of languages, one of which that interested Changmin greatly was Varian, the lingua franca of all fairy communities. He had soon found out that there are fairy communities too outside the island of Boyzia, their island. Actually, there was a world outside of Boyzia, but back to Varian.

It was so simple yet so enchanting. Changmin was bewitched. He really likes the language.

"So if you want to say I like thee," Younghoon says, catching Changmin's interest. "In a very platonic way—or for when we like animate objects— we say, 'Lia tanima', but when in an affectionate way, like a crush, we say, 'Lio takima'," he tells, making Changmin nod.

"Can you explain the words?" Changmin asks and Younghoon nods. "And in layman's terms? I am pretty ignorant of linguistic jargon."

Younghoon hums. "Okay," he nods. "A complete sentence is always predicate first," he says. "So the adjective or verb comes first; so in this case, the word 'like'. We actually have three words for them: 'Lia', 'Lio', and 'Tane'."

"What is 'Tane' for?" Changmin asks.

"When thou likest inanimate objects and pigs. I don't know why, but when thou likest anything pig-related, thou usest 'Tane'. So thou wouldst say, 'Tane tani higeloji' when thou wantest to say that thou likest pork."

"And the pronouns?" Changmin asks.

"Oh, 'Ta' comes from 'Tasu' meaning, 'I-me' because 'Su' means 'Me' while 'Ta' means 'I'," Younghoon says. "Then 'Ma' comes from 'Sima' meaning 'thou-thee'."

"Why the 'Ni' and 'Ki'?" Changmin asks, thirsty for information.

"Oh, 'Ni' is used to connect the nouns and pronouns since the subject and the object are always at the end," Younghoon says. "And 'Ki' is used only for 'Lio' and 'Vovoka'. 'Vovoka' means 'love', but when we say, 'I love thee and me' then we say, 'Vovoka tangina' instead of 'takina' or something similar."

"Oh," Changmin nods. "That's cute—"

"Cease!"

Both Younghoon and Changmin freeze as they come face to face with someone. Changmin squints his eye, an Iryan. He scrunches his nose. He never though he would find an Iryan in the forest of Bloomeria. Iryans like to be in their kingdom most of the time so an Iryan outside of Irya is a very rare occurrence.

"Give me all your money," he orders, his pistol pointed directly at Changmin. "Or I nill hesitate to shoot."

"An Iryan..." Younghoon mumbles as he stares at the man in front of them. "Changmin, they are always hungry, right?" he whispers a question to Changmin. 

Changmin whispers back, "Yeah, they are known to have big appetites and most importantly, curly hair."

"I can materialize food, do you think he will like chicken?"

Changmin nods. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Younghoon nods and starts to do his magic, making the Iryan look away as it was too bright. After a few seconds, the light was gone and in Younghoon's hand was a whole body of cooked chicken on a plate with feet and all except the head. The Iryan immediately salivated, walking up to Younghoon and taking the cooked chicken on a plate and walking to the roots of a nearby tree and sitting on it.

"Come! Sit with me," the Iryan says, patting the spots beside him. 

Younghoon and Changmin looked at each other before nodding and shrugging, sitting beside the Iryan.

"Hi, men, my name is Jaehyun of Textary, Irya," he introduces. "I am very sorry for a while ago. I was severely hungry, and I needed money to buy food. Who are you anyway? Let us be friends," he smiles a friendly smile. Younghoon smiles back.

"I am Changmin of Revelia," Changmin introduces.

"Younghoon of Cloverinne," Younghoon says.

"Oh, cool," Jaehyun says. "I was actually going back to Irya from Airino, but I got lost and separated from my lover on the way and now, I cannot find them," he says, frowning. "It has been 3 days, I am worried."

Younghoon pats Jaehyun's back. "It will be okay," he comforts. "Thou wilt find them soon."

"I hope so," Jaehyun says, looking at the chicken. "I miss him."

"Him!?" Changmin shrieks, suddenly scared. Younghoon groans and looks away.

"Yeah," Jaehyun suddenly gives him a death glare. "Got a problem, kid?"

"No," Changmin shakes his head profusely. "Nope! No. Nothing at all. I am fine with that. Yes. Very fine. Absolutely."

"Good," Jaehyun glares before eating his chicken.

Younghoon deadpans at Changmin. Changmin just smiles guiltily.

-

It was during night time when Jaehyun awoke. Younghoon and Changmin were sleeping, tired from all the walking, but Jaehyun, he was uneasy. He stands up and stretches, looking around. He felt something, he does not know what it was, but it definitely was the reason for his awakening. Then he saw it, a blue flame.

He followed it, unable to resist. It was as if he was hypnotized. 

He kept on following. He just felt the need to do it. It was bewitching. Someone was calling for his attention. He then stumbles upon a small clearing with a ravine at the middle. However, he does not mind it. 

His eyes then widen when he sees someone familiar. Someone he has not seen in days. His face contorts into a smile as he slowly walked to the person a few meters away from him. They have not yet took notice of him, but he knew that they will soon. His boot snaps a twig, and the person looks at him. Jaehyun waves, making the person smile back. Then, they opened his arms, awaiting a hug, and Jaehyun then runs and runs and runs until he was not running anymore. He was falling now.

He screams a high-pitched scream until his mouth was covered. He feels a hand on his waist; and soon, he was flying.

"It has been a while," they say as they remove their hand off Jaehyun's mouth. That voice was very familiar.

"Juyeon!" Jaehyun exclaims as they fly from the canyon and onto the ground beside it. "I missed thee," he says, cupping the taller's chin and kissing him on the lips. Juyeon kisses back, pulling him close. "You found me" he says, feeling happy that he has finakky seen his lover again.

"I have to. I needed to. I cannot lose you," Juyeon says, before he suddenly looks dejected, guilt even. "I am sorry that thou fellst in the canyon. I never knew that thou wert unaware of the canyon," Juyeon bows his head in shame. Jaehyun smiles and caresses Juyeon's cheek. The latter was crying now. "I am sorry for scaring thee," he apologizes, tears falling down. Jaehyun wipes them with his thumb. "I am undeserving of thy love."

"Juyeon, no," Jaehyun shakes his head, making Juyeon look at him. "What matters is that I am safe," he says. Juyeon looks at him in the eye.

Then he smiles, making Jaehyun smile too.

"Good, smile more for me, Juyeon," he says. Juyeon nods and kisses Jaehyun once more. "Smile for me, my handsome vampire."

-

"Men," Jaehyun calls out as he wakes up both Younghoon and Changmin. "I have found my lover, men. Wake up! We shall celebrate," he says, shaking Younghoon and Changmin. Younghoon stirs and opens his eyes, coming face to face with Jaehyun.

"What is it, Jaehyun?" he asks the younger man, stretching his limbs.

"I have found my lover," he says happily, gesturing at Juyeon.

"Really?" Younghoon asks, finally waking up and seeing Juyeon a few feet away before shaking Changmin awake.

Changmin wakes up. "What!?" he asks, cranky for his sleep had been disturbed.

"Jaehyun found his lover," Younghoon announces with a smile.

"Jaehyun, congratulations!" Changmin smiles, patting Jaehyun on the shoulder before going back to sleep.

"Well, he really needs his sleep, I guess. But otherwise, that is amazing, Jaehyun," Younghoon claps.

"Yeah," Jaehyun smiles. "And now, we have to go back on our way to Irya. It was nice meeting you. Dost thou have any way to contact you?" he asks.

Younghoon thinks for a while, then he looks at Juyeon. He squints his eyes. Juyeon raises his eyebrow at him.

"Thy lover will know," he smiles at Jaehyun. The younger looks at him before sighing and nodding, smiling as he stands up and goes to his lover. He waves a farewell before Juyeon picks him up and they speed through the forest.

Then Changmin wakes up.

"Where is Jaehyun?"

"Oh, he left."

"...seems like a Jaehyun thing to do."

"Anyways, want to start travelling again?"

"I guess..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is crack and the plot is almost non-existent
> 
> AND THE ENDING IS SO RUSHED OMG

A fortnight after, and the pair reached Heright. Bloomeria, it turns out, was extremely confusing; and if Changmin had not met Younghoon, he might have spent a whole lot more in that forest. Bloomeria Forest was a vast forest; and thankfully enough, Younghoon was very knowledgeable of the place that it seemed as though they were walking on a paved path.

Among the five human Kingdoms of Boyzia, only Soniya and Airino were isolated from the rest. It had Bloomeria's forest—which was governed by the fairy king, Chanhee of Bloomeria—separating it from the rest. Then on the other side of Bloomeria was Irya, Heright and Didiko. Then surrounding the island was the Tattoolian Sea, and at the southernmost part of the island was the mountain range that was Revelia.

There was also a small island at the coast of Didiko called Whitem, but nobody lives there.

"I'm hungry," Changmin groans as he leans in on Younghoon who was breathing heavily from all the walking they had done. They were tired and sitting at this one tavern, waiting for their orders that they had ordered. Then immediately, he removes his head and leans on the table instead. Younghoon looks at him before rolling his eyes and sighing, looking at the waitress approaching them. Immediately, Changmin was woken up by the older man.

"Here are your orders," the waitress says as she puts at the table 2 plates of steak and two glasses of water. Changmin thanks her and starts to eat, having been hungry for a while now.

"I haven't eaten steak in a long time," Younghoon says as he looks at his plate. Changmin looks at him, cheeks full of food. The younger had already started eating like a wolf.

"Thou canst materialize food and yet thou canst not materialize steak?" Changmin asks.

"As if thou not knowest how extremely difficult it is to materialize steak," Younghoon rolls his eyes. "Chicken is easy, Pork is fine, vegetables are a piece of cake, but beef is difficult, my prince," Younghoon looks at him. Changmin shrugs and starts eating once more. The older sighs, starting to eat as well.

-

"Hey, Younghoon," Changmin touches the older's hand. Younghoon looks at him, raising his eyebrows. They were at their rented inn room. It was nighttime and they were preparing to sleep. "Can I ask? When didst thou learn that thou were a sodomite?"

Younghoon purses his lips after hearing the question, thinking of an answer. Then he opens his mouth, "When I was 8 years old," he says. "I was listening in class when this new boy walks in. He was very handsome, like very amazing. I befriended him and when we were about 15 years old, I started to have feelings for him. We have not seen each other for a few years, but I heard he was doing well. The feelings were gone, but I definitely remember how those feelings felt. They were exhilarating yet nerve-racking at the same time." He looks at Changmin. "Why art thou asking, my prince? Are you perhaps questioning?" he nears Changmin, with a smirk. "Is it because of me?"

Changmin blushes and stammers. "N-No!" he looks away. "T-Thou art not attractive at a-all," he hmphs.

Younghoon laughs before placing a hand on Changmin's thigh. "Something else says otherwise, my prince," he says looking down on the big tent on the younger's pants. Changmin gulps.

"Shut up!"

-

He does not know how it happened, but it just did. There was Younghoon in front of a pole, tied up and is currently being undressed by one woman while tons of women (and men too, but they do it discreetly because sodomy) cheer. Changmin would not have minded much if not for the fact that:

A. Younghoon had educated him about consent during one of their intelligent banters  
B. Younghoon was struggling  
C. Younghoon was painfully a sodomite; and  
D. He may or may not like Younghoon; so...

... he's going to save Younghoon obviously. Changmin rolls his eyes.

The only thing stopping him is the way of his saving. He does not know what to do.

Enter Eric of Lou.

"Who art thou?" Changmin asks, looking at the recently arrived man. Eric looks at him before smirking.

"Eric of Lou," he says. "Let me help thee," he offers. Changmin looks at him before shrugging. Eric does not seem harmful. He lets the man do the job.

"Okay," he says and Eric smiles before bringing out hit gun and shooting the stage. Everybody screams, even Younghoon. Everyone starts to run away, and Eric takes that as the time to swing on a rope (that came out of nowhere) and swing towards Younghoon, landing safely on the platform. He unties Younghoon's ropes and then looks at Changmin before he jumps from platform to platform until he reaches the aforementioned man while carrying Younghoon bridal style. Changmin was shocked. How did Eric do that so effortlessly?

"H-How?" he stutters, not believing what he had just witnessed.

Eric ignores him and looks at Younghoon straight in the eye. 

"Where's my kiss?" he asks Younghoon. 

Younghoon looks at Eric in the eyes before closing his own. Eric took this as a sign—a sign that he may kiss him. He too closes his eyes.

Then as they get nearer and nearer, Changmin cannot help, but feel something in his heart hurt. What was this feeling?

-

He wakes up.

"Hey," Changmin looks up to see Eric on the window of their inn, wiping his mirror. "Why art thou suddenly awake? Bad dream?"

Changmin quiets for a second. "Yes," he then answers, not wanting to expound more. Eric hums and looks at his mirror, squinting at himself before fanning himself with it. "What art thou doing?" Changmin asks.

"Fanning the sodomy away," Eric answers, groaning. "I am attending my family reunion at Irya, and I need to appear as 'normal' as possible. Should I pray too?" Eric asks, putting the mirror on the table below the window. Then he clasps his hand as if he was praying. "Should I ask God to pray my sodomy away for at least a fortnight?"

Eric looks at Changmin's face. 

"Art thou homophobic?" Eric asks, suddenly. "Because if thou art, I am sending my sodomy energy to thee."

"Thou canst not possibly do that, can thou?" Changmin asks, afraid even though it has been proven a while ago that he was one.

"Nah," Eric chuckles. "My sodomy is special and exclusive only to me," he unclasps his hands and looks at the moon. "However, if thou art curious, I am free to offer my help."

"No, thank thee," Changmin shakes his head. 

"Well, if thou sayest so," Eric shrugs. "By the way, my prince, have we ever met before?" Eric asks. "Because, as far as I know, this is our first interaction."

"We have not," Changmin answers, suddenly remembering that what he had experienced before was a dream. "But art thou not Eric of Lou?"

"Ah, thou dost know me," Eric smiles. "Personally, quite surprised me how thou have not panicked when I asked thee a question earlier. Thy name is Changmin of Soniya, is it not?" he asks.

"It is," Changmin nods. 

"Pleased to meet thee in this thieving night," Eric bows. "I have originally planned to thieve this inn room as I have seen who had rented it, but as far as I am concerned, I think it nill be a good decision seeing that I have conversed with thee already."

"Thou art a thief?" Changmin asks.

"In more ways than one, my prince," Eric winks before closing the window. "Well, farewell for now, I have yet to thieve a house of its treasures yet. Sleep tight, my prince."

"Farewell?" Changmin waves as Eric starts to run. Then it dawns to him.

How has Eric of Lou, a man he had just met, enter his dream and almost kiss Younghoon?

-

"It seems like thou art in quite a deep thought, my prince," Younghoon says as he looks at Changmin's face. "Dost thou mind telling me?"

"Me?" Changmin suddenly points at himself. "No, I am not thinking much," he answers. Younghoon hums.

"Very well," Younghoon replies. "We have left Heright as of a few seconds ago," he then informs. Changmin widens his eyes.

"We have?"

"Certain, my prince," Younghoon says. "Now that we have left the place, wouldst thou mind if I..."

"Thou doest what?" Changmin asks.

Younghoon interlocks their fingers, surprising Changmin.

"Oh," Changmin blushes, looking away. "No, I mind not."

"Character development right there, my prince," Younghoon smiles. Changmin scrunches his nose.

"Shut up."

-

"What is the Varian of 'treasure'?" Changmin asks one time while they were sitting on the trunk of a tree. It was night and they were preparing themselves to sleep.

"Hmm...'Saru'," Younghoon answers.

"How about 'my'?" Changmin asks.

"We add the object pronoun after the first syllable of a word," Younghoon says. "So for example, 'Kilu' which is 'star' and 'Ji' which means 'her/him/it' is 'Kijilu' when you want the meaning 'his/her/its star'."

"So..." Changmin starts. "Is 'Sini sasuru' correct?" he asks.

"Yes," Younghoon smiles. "I am thy treasure?" he asks.

"It is for my mother," Changmin answers. "She only hath a few more nights left. We're still so far away from Revelia," Changmin says, hugging his knees. "She had always been fond of languages as well like thee."

"Far away?" Younghoon asks. "We are only a day away from Revelia, my prince. Have you not seen on the map that Heright is the southernmost kingdom in Boyzia?"

"It is?" Changmin asks.

"Certain, my prince. The mere reason why we took so long in Bloomeria was because I wanted to us to pass only through Heright."

Changmin smiles. "Thank thee very much, Younghoon," he smiles at him.

"Thou art welcome, my prince," Younghoon smiles.

-

Revelia was vast. It had 9 main mountains with Revelia being the biggest one which is why the mountain range was called Revelia. Changmin was in awe; but at the same time, his heart dropped at the sight of the mountains. They were so big. It will be hard to climb them.

"Art thou alright?" Younghoon asks as he looks at Changmin who was gaping. How can he not? They were going to hike the mountain range to hopefully reach Revelia. Tell him that it will be okay and he will not die. "Hey, my prince," Younghoon makes Changmin look at him. "We will be alright. We need not to be scared."

Changmin opens his mouth to say something, but then opts to not say it after thinking about it. Younghoon smiles and interlocks their fingers. Changmin blushes, his heart rate speeding up. This makes Younghoon chuckle lightly.

"Let's go?"

Changmin nods and they start to walk.

-

"No!" Younghoon screams as he clings unto Changmin who was looking at the beast in front of them. "We will not battle that beast. I am telling you, Changmin. We will not-"

"It's the beast of sodomy," Changmin says looking up at the beast who was huffing and puffing, looking at them with its beasty eyes. He then shifts his gaze unto Younghoon with his deadpanned eyes. "I read that it goes away when he senses a sodomite. This is you chance, Younghoon," he says. Younghoon shakes his head.

"No," he says. " I nill face that beast!" he shouts, afraid.

"Then kiss me," Changmin says to him. "Kiss me in front of the beast to repel him away. It's another way to make them go away," Younghoon looks at him, eyes scared yet shocked. He straightens his back, putting on a façade of confidence. He then looks at Changmin with a familiar look—the look that makes Changmin hard.

"Art thou certain, my prince? Dost thou consent?" he asks as he stares at Changmin in the eyes. Changmin nods, face suddenly terrified and scared. Younghoon takes notice of this. "Thou art afraid, my prince."

Changmin gulps, shaking his head. "No, it is okay," he says. "It is okay. I am not afraid," he closes his eyes and looks away. Younghoon sighs and takes his hand with his. Changmin looks at their hands.

"I nill kiss thee if thou consentest not," Younghoon says seriously. "I want thee to be comfortable," he adds. Changmin shakes his head. 

"No," he looks at Younghoon. "I-I am certain with this. I want this. I want thee," he says. Younghoon sighs and nods, caressing Changmin's face. Changmin flinches slightly, but soon melts onto the touch. Younghoon then leans in, kissing Changmin on the lips.

It was amazing. Changmin never felt something like this ever. It was exhilarating, like he was feeling all the finest things in life. He liked it, and he wanted more of it. He puts his hand on the back of Younghoon's head pulling him closer as he pushes Younghoon unto the tree behind him. Along the way, kissing turned to making out, and Changmin was getting hard.

Then Younghoon pulls away, looking at the place the beast had been before.

"My prince, it seems as though the beast has left us," he says. Changmin looks at the place the beast was in a moment ago. They were gone. He looks at Younghoon once more. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just..." Changmin looks away. "...want to kiss you again."

Younghoon smiles. "As thou wishest, my prince," and Changmin kisses him once more.

-

"My prince," Younghoon says in the dead of the night as he and Changmin tried to sleep in an uninhabited cave. "I think we should not rush things between us," he says looking at Changmin in the eyes. Changmin looks back at him. "It is just that thou art a prince. I am a mere fairy. If we ever get into a relationship, I fear that thou mightest be affected severely by it."

Changmin frowns. "It nill," he says, taking Younghoon's hand in his. "For I nill be the future king. I merely am the 3rd son. I have the liberty to do anything I want in my life."

"What dost thou want to do in thy life, my prince?" Younghoon asks. Changmin leans in.

"I want to do thee, Younghoon."

Younghoon blushes. "My prince," he sighs. "So forward of thee. I am flattered really." he looks away.

Changmin blushes and slaps Younghoon's shoulder.

"I never knew that thou wert into sadism, my prince. Frankly, I am not usually one to judge one's sexual preference, but I think I can not simply do this with thee," Younghoon comments. Changmin flushes even harder.

"Shut up!"

-

"Look, Younghoon!" Changmin points at the golden rooster on a branch of a tree. "It's the golden cock," he shouts, holding Younghoon's hand and running towards the tree. 

The chicken looks at him, blinking its eyes before flying down. Changmin waves his hand.

"Hi, chicken!" he smiles. "Do you mind if we go to Soniya with thee? I need thee to heal my mother. Is it okay?"

The chicken looks at him before clucking, walking straight towards Changmin's hand. Changmin smiles as he carries the chicken.

Then he hears it. It was loud, husky, and deep. He looks behind him and sees someone, a giant serpent. The chicken clucks.

"I knew that this was too good to be true," Changmin says and Younghoon nods. 

They start running away.

-

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEFEND OURSELVES, MY PRINCE?!" Younghoon screams as they back up to a tree. Changmin looks at him before gulping and looking at the serpent in its eyes.

"S-Serpent?" he asks. "Please kill us not," Changmin closes his eyes.

"Then where," the snake hisses, making the pair look at him. "Are you taking my chicken?" he hisses once more.

"T-To heal my mother, serpent," Changmin answers. The serpent looks at him intently before backing away a little.

"Very well," he hisses. "I want my chicken back in 2 days. If he is not back by 2 days, I will eat the both of you."

Changmin and Younghoon gulp.

2 days?! They took a fortnight and a week to get to Revelia! How are they going to return to Soniya and be back to Revelia in just 2% of the travel time it took?

Then the rooster clucks and they were suddenly in Soniya's palace garden.

-

"Father!" Changmin shouts as he bursts into his mother's chambers. His father who was sitting before stands up when he sees his son enter, carrying the golden cock. His father gapes as he walks to his 3rd oldest son. "I have bought the golden cock, father."

"Changmin," his father smiles, hugging the younger. "Thou didst it. Thou wilt save thy mother."

Changmin smiles triumphantly.

It was nighttime already.

Then suddenly the cock crows and a bright light engulfed the whole room before dissipating a moment after. His mother awakens.

Changmin smiles and pets the chicken. "Thou art amazing, Mr. Cock," he says, lovingly.

The cock clucks before he is sent back to Revelia with Younghoon by his side.

"Have thou done it?" Younghoon asks. Changmin nods.

"Yes, I have done it," he smiles putting the chicken down and letting it walk back to its tree. "Thank thee for being there for me."

"It was my pleasure, my prince," Younghoon says, smiling.

"Dost thou want a kiss?"

"Certain, my prince."

Changmin kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❤️


End file.
